


in mine own image

by amosanguis



Series: Episode & Movie Tags/AUs [51]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e16 Methos, Gen, Primordial Methos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: It’s a funny thing, Methos decides, watching his children scramble to be the last one standing – the all of them following the rules he himself had written.





	in mine own image

It’s a funny thing, Methos decides, watching his children scramble to be the last one standing – the all of them following the rules he himself had written.

Duncan MacLeod – of the clan MacLeod – asks what it all means, what’s it all for – and Methos bites down on his tongue to stop himself saying: _I was bored being alone; I made you in mine image – I took you little monkeys and I gave you a spark of myself. Then I set you at each other’s throats._

It’s not an answer Methos thinks Duncan would appreciate, no matter the truth of it.


End file.
